U N I V E R S
by croustipute
Summary: Morty est au bout du rouleau. Ces derniers temps ont été très dur pour l'adolescent et son grand-père n'arrange rien, au contraire. Le scientifique est de plus en plus exécrable. Mais cette fois était celle de trop. Alors que le duo était en mission pour la Citadelle, Rick se moque, Morty craque et leurs chances de victoires s'évaporent


_BONSOIR_

 _Alors comment allez-vous ?_

 _Bien ?_

 _Super !_

 _Vous êtes prêts pour cette nouvelle fan-fic ? J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)_

 _Un chapitre sortira tout les samedis entre **14h** et **14h30** en espérant que vous soyez au rendez-vous ;)_

 _Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas_

 _Planète Terre - Dimension C-137_

 **\- Allez grouilles-toi Morty ! On perd du _-burp-_ t-temps là !**

Morty se précipita vers son grand-père mais manqua de se casser la figure en trébuchant sur un des nombreux engins quelconques qui jonchaient le sol du garage. Il se rattrapa in extremis en s'agripant au bras de Rick.

 **\- Désolé Rick,** murmura l'adolescent un peu honteux, **j'ai-**

 **\- F-fermes la Morty. On n'a pas le temps pour _-burp-_ des excuses.**

Rick sortit le pisto-portail de sa blouse et appuya sur la détente. Aussitôt, une spirale verte fluo se matérialisa devant eux et ils la franchir d'un pas habitué. Rick avait toujours son air mi-blazé, mi-bourré, mais Morty lui n'arborait pas le même air enjoué que quand ils partaient pour une nouvelle aventure. Non, cette fois il était assez mal à l'aise.

Quelques jours plutôt, Rick lui avait dit que le Conseil des Ricks lui avait envoyé un appel d'urgence et que celui-ci requérait son aide et aussi surprenant soit-il, Rick Sanchez terrien de la dimension C-137 avait accepté d'aider la Citadelle. Après quelques jours de préparation que Morty n'avaient pas osé déranger par des questions au sujet de la mission et des demandes d'explication, Rick avait débarqué en plein cours de math en hurlant complètement ivre que tout était prêt et qu'il fallait se _« grouiller parce que les Ricks et les Mortys étaient tous en putain de danger de putain de mort »._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rick et Morty descendaient en trombe de la soucoupe volante et franchissaient le portail inter-dimensionnel.

La Citadelle des Ricks était, comme à son habitude, pleine de Ricks et Mortys de différentes temporalités et dimensions. Ils marchaient et vaquaient à leurs occupations ou conversaient les uns avec les autres.

Morty, qui commençait à se sentir oppressé par la foule opaque de leurs ménèchmes, agrippa fermement la main de son grand-père qui n'y prêta pas la moindre attention particulière. Rick lança un simple regard circulaire autour de lui et d'un pas sûr bien que chancelant à cause de l'alcool, le vieil homme se dirigea vers là où siégeait le Conseil des Ricks.

Rick marchait rapidement et Morty était obligé de trottiner derrière lui pour ne pas se faire emporter par la foule, d'autant plus que Rick serrait fermement la main de son petit-fils dans la sienne, ne facilitant pas la course de l'adolescent.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Rick ?** demanda soudainement Morty perçant le brouhaha de la ville.

 **\- J-j'te l'ai dé- _burp_ -jà dit Morty,** répliqua le scientifique en prenant une gorgée d'alcool.

 **\- Tu m'as dit que le Conseil des Ricks t'avait demandé de l'aide.**

 **\- Exact.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi t'as accepté ? Tu les envoies toujours balader d'habitude ! En quoi c'est différent aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Oh mais f-fermes ta gueule un p-p-peu ! Tu me _-burp-_ les casses là.**

 **\- Mais Rick !** s'écria Morty dont l'égo déjà amoché, prenait un sérieux coup.

Morty allait continuer à protester mais il se reçu une claque à l'arrière du crâne qui le fit taire.

Le reste du chemin se passa dans le silence et quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle du Conseil, celle-ci était vide hormis les quelques Mortys-Gardes et les membres du Conseil des Ricks, la pièce était déserte. Morty balaya la vaste salle du regard, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vide et il trouvait qu'elle paraissait bien plus grande que quand celle-ci était pleine à craquer.

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers les membres du conseil et vit que ceux-ci toisaient le duo avec une condescendance inouïe. Morty sentit un frisson glacé lui électriser la colonne vertébrale. Il lança un regard incertain à Rick, espérant établir un contact visuel mais c'était impossible, Rick fixait obstinément le Conseil, nullement impressionné.

 **\- Ce que nous nous ap-prêtons à te révéler, Rick C-137** (Morty remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas prêté attention à lui, il se renfrogna et râla mentalement de ce manque de considération évident), **est quelque chose de top-secret et _-burp-_ absolum-**

 **\- Ça va, ça va, on _-burp-_ connait la chanson,** coupa Rick en mimant les mouvements d'un éventail avec sa main pour illustrer son ennuie, **amenez-nous p-plutôt le voir qu'on _-burp-_ en finisse.**

Les Ricks se consultèrent quelques secondes avant que l'un d'eux hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Aussitôt, un Rick du conseil (celui avec une coupe afro aplatit sur le dessus) se leva et, accompagné de deux Morty-Gardes, conduisit le duo C-137 dans un immense couloir monochrome.

 **\- On... On va où là ?** demanda timidement Morty.

Rick allait rétorquer à son petit-fils de _« fermer un peu sa gueule »_ mais le Rick à la coupe afro ratée le devança.

 **\- Je vous conduis s-simplement là où aura lieu le _-burp-_ combat décisif qui scellera le sort des Ricks et Mortys de toutes les d-dimensions et temporalités.**

 **\- Je... Pardon !?**

Le Rick du conseil, voyant la mine angoissée et choquée de l'adolescent, lança un regard moqueur à Rick C-137.

 **\- Ah t-tu n'étais pas au courant, je pensais pourtant que Rick C-137 avait prévenu _-burp-_ son Morty de la dangerosité de cette miss-**

 **\- B-bon fermez la t-t-tous les _-burp-_ deux. Vous me cassez les _-burp-_ couilles.**

Morty fusilla son grand-père du regard mais se tût néanmoins.

Le Rick à la coupe ri(ck)dicule les guida encore pendant quelques silencieuses minutes où les seules sources de bruits étaient le son de leurs pas et les rôts du scientifique. Après un temps qui parut s'étirer sur des heures à Morty, ils arrivèrent devant une porte métallique.

 **\- C'est là,** prévint inutilement le membre du Conseil.

 **\- Merci Captain Obvious on n'avait pas r-remarqué,** répliqua sarcastiquement Rick.

Afro-Rick l'ignora et appuya sur un bouton rouge sur le mur. La porte coulissa lentement, laissant apparaître un portail bleu qui tournoyait lentement sur lui-même. Morty remarqua qu'il était en tous points semblables aux portails que généraient habituellement son grand-père à la seule chose près que celui-là était bleu.

 **\- Allez viens Morty, on se tire.**

Morty dégluti et emboita le pas à son scientifique de grand-père.

A peine le portail fut franchi que le duo se prit une bourrasque glaciale dans la figure. Une immense étendu de glace saturait la droite et la gauche du duo. Devant eux, une forêt à la végétation luxuriante dévoilait toute sa puissance sauvage, la différence de température entre la forêt à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux et la banquise tout autour semblait flagrante. Ce paysage était paradoxal.

Rick poussa un juron à cause de la soudaine chute de température et prit une longue goulée de sa flasque.

 **\- Ah putain de merde ça fait du bien.**

Voyant que Morty grelotait vigoureusement, le vieil homme lui tendit ma gourde en métal.

 **\- Tiens t'en veux ?**

 **\- Non merci !** s'écria l'adolescent frustré.

 **\- Oh oh c-calmes-toi Morty, qu'est-ce que t'as _-burp-_ aujourd'hui ? T'es vraiment chelou.**

 **\- Ce que j'ai !?** explosa Morty hystérique, oh je ne sais pas moi ! **P-p-peut-être que tu m'embarques dans une mission ultra d-dangereuse sans m'en parler !! Et en plus j'ai super froid ! _Jeez_ !!**

 **\- Wowowo ! Calmes-toi gamin, si je t'en avais parlé t'aurais _-burp-_ refusé et j-j'ai besoin de toi moi.**

 **\- Pour mes ondes cérébrales c'est ça !?**

 **\- Euh non _-burp-_ c'est parce que y'a que toi qui compte pour moi,** répondit Rick d'un ton doux.

La colère de Morty s'envola aussitôt. La révélation de son grand-père l'avait énormément touché.

 **\- C'est... c'est vrai... ?**

Rick et Morty se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis soudain, l'expression de tendresse s'effaça des yeux du scientifique pour laisser place à un air hilare. Rick explosa de rire sous le visage perplexe de son petit-fils.

 **\- HAHA ! Mais non abruti ! Je-je-je déconne ! Putain _-burp-_ t'es vraiment con toi !!**

Morty, humilié et mortifié, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorge se nouer.

 **\- T'es un putain de connard Rick !!** s'écria-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant dans une forêt d'arbres bleus.

 **\- Attends Morty ! Pas part là !**

Mais l'adolescent avait déjà disparût dans la luxuriante végétation.

 **\- Putain de bordel de poil de cul !** jura Rick en prenant une lampée d'alcool.

Le scientifique se précipita à la suite de son idiot de petit-fils ultra susceptible, espérant le retrouver rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire.

_

 _Bonsoir ! Alors ce début de fan-fic vous plaît ?!_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire vos ressentis, à laisser une petite review si vous voulez_

 _Bisous_

 _Sam_


End file.
